1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a realistic tactile haptic feedback device and a realistic tactile haptic feedback method thereof. Moreover, the present disclosure relates to a realistic tactile haptic feedback device that is small, light, and cost effective.
2. Description of Related Art
Remote-control systems, computer-aided design tools, educational systems, scientific equipment, computer systems, and electronic devices comprising teleoperators or virtual environments are now widely used by engineers, designers, students, scientists, computer users, and electronic device users. Teleoperators and virtual environments comprising displays, speakers, and conventional haptic feedback devices can provide users with sights, sounds, and haptic feedback. Displays and speakers can provide users with realistic sights and sounds that are similar to or the same as sights and sounds which users would experience by interacting directly with real objects. However, conventional haptic feedback devices cannot provide users with realistic tactile haptic feedback that is similar to or the same as real tactile haptic feedback which users would experience by interacting directly with real objects. In addition, conventional haptic feedback devices are not small, light, and cost effective. Realistic tactile haptic feedback devices could provide users with realistic tactile haptic feedback that is similar to or the same as real tactile haptic feedback which users would experience by interacting directly with real objects. In addition, realistic tactile haptic devices that are small, light, and cost effective could be used in remote-control systems, computer-aided design tools, educational systems, scientific equipment, computer systems, and electronic devices.
As a first example, teleoperators comprising remote-control systems, displays, speakers, and realistic tactile haptic feedback devices could provide engineers with realistic tactile haptic feedback that is similar to or the same as real tactile haptic feedback which engineers would experience by interacting directly with remote objects.
As a second example, virtual environments comprising computer-aided-design tools, displays, speakers, and realistic tactile haptic feedback devices could provide designers with realistic tactile haptic feedback that is similar to or the same as real tactile haptic feedback designers would experience by interacting directly with real products.
As a third example, virtual environments comprising scientific equipment, displays, speakers, and realistic tactile haptic feedback devices could provide scientists with realistic tactile haptic feedback that is similar to or the same as real tactile haptic feedback which scientists would experience by interacting directly with virtual (synthetic) microscopic objects derived from real objects.
As a fourth example, virtual environments comprising computer systems, displays, speakers, and realistic tactile haptic devices that are small, light, and cost effective could provide computer users with realistic tactile haptic feedback that is similar to or the same as real tactile haptic feedback which computer users would experience by interacting directly with remote objects, real objects, or virtual (synthetic) objects derived from real objects